Sims 2 Spelcomputer versie
De Sims 2 is de vierde titel in de The Sims-consoleserie. De Sims 2 is in het vierde kwartaal van 2005 uitgebracht voor de PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, PSP en mobiele telefoons. De consoleversies bevatten een verhaal en een spel vergelijkbaar met eerdere versies van het spel, terwijl de DS, PSP en GBA hun eigen verhaallijnen bevatten. Met dit spel kan de speler de Sims rechtstreeks besturen in plaats van via een klik en klikbeweging, met gemengde reacties van fans. De game heeft ook veel dingen over van De Sims 2 op de pc, zoals wensen, maar draagt niet het ouderdoms- en zwangerschapsaspect over. Verschillende esthetische verbeteringen werden aangebracht, zoals maaltijdaanpassing. Bands zoals Paramore verschaften Simlish-versies van hun songs voor de game. Gameplay Het spel vordert net als de andere Sims-games van de console: de Sim krijgt een aantal doelen om door te gaan terwijl hij verder komt in zijn carrière, en ze gaan van huis naar huis als de doelstellingen zijn voltooid en de speler vooruitgang boekt in het verhaal. Hoewel het doel in vorige consolegames zoals Bustin 'Out meer gericht was op carrière, richten de doelen in De Sims 2 zich niet op het bevorderen van carrière, maar de te voltooien doelen zijn ambitieuzer, zoals het kopen van betere dingen, het verbeteren van een vaardigheid , of een bullebak Sim verslaan tijdens het tafelvoetbal. In tegenstelling tot andere spellen, bestuurt de speler de Sims rechtstreeks met de analoge joystick, in plaats van ze te bewegen met behulp van de point-and-click om acties in de wachtrij te zetten. Dit geeft de gameplay van De Sims 2 aanzienlijk meer interactiviteit en stelt de speler in staat om zijn Sims op dezelfde manier te besturen als een avontuur of een rollenspel. De optie om te spelen met traditionele Sims-controls is er nog steeds, maar de third-person control-optie zorgt voor een grotere onderdompeling die momenteel exclusief is voor de The Sims 2-consoles. Wanneer een Sim een gesprek met een andere Sim begint, zoomt de camera in op het gesprek en kiest de speler zijn acties in een menu. De achtergrond en de Sims zelf verschillen afhankelijk van de relatie van je Sim met de andere Sim. Bijvoorbeeld, als Sims verliefd zijn, zal de achtergrond roze zijn en zullen ze dichter bij elkaar komen. De speler kan ook verschillende voedselkeuzes kiezen en deze mixen, afhankelijk van de combinatie en de Sim's Cooking-vaardigheid. Dit kan een hogere boost geven aan de hongermeter of ze zelfs ziek maken als de combinatie of de kookvaardigheid al erg genoeg is. Dood Dood in de consoleversie van De Sims 2 verschilt nogal van de dood in De Sims 2 voor andere platforms. Wanneer een Sim sterft, zijn ze niet voor altijd verloren, maar ze blijven op het lot als geesten en kunnen de andere bewoners van het lot achtervolgen, met behulp van interacties zoals "kotsen" en "bezitten". Ze kunnen op elk moment weer tot leven worden gewekt door Magere Hein te kopen of hem te verslaan tijdens een vioolwedstrijd. Er is een methode van overlijden die geen ander Sims-spel kent. Wanneer een Sim wordt opgewekt via Magere Hein, kunnen ze naar hun graf gaan en erop dansen. Als ze op hun graf dansen, worden ze automatisch in brand gestoken en sterven ze. Locaties Er zijn 12 verschillende locaties die Sims in de loop van het spel kunnen afleggen naar Pleasantview, Strangetown en Melbourne. Om een nieuwe locatie te ontgrendelen, moet de speler Golden Wants voltooien (in feite een 'Want that is a mission'). In de modus voor 2 spelers heeft alleen speler 1 Golden Wants. Terwijl een Sim door het spel gaat, zullen er nieuwe locaties beschikbaar komen. Er zijn acht hoofd- en vier kleine locaties in de Story-modus en vier andere in de Free Play-modus. Personages Er zijn verschillende karakters in verschillende kavels. Sommige zijn NPC's * en sommige zijn speelbaar. Tekens hebben hun eigen persoonlijkheden, ambities, doelen en angsten. Don Lothario, Dina Caliente, Nina Caliente, Patrizio Monty, Isabella Monty en Goopy GilsCarbo verschijnen allemaal op bepaalde locaties als personages. * Hoewel sommige karakters aanvankelijk "NPC's" zijn, is het eigenlijk mogelijk om ze te "ontgrendelen" als speelbare karakters. Dit kan worden gedaan door een van de beste vrienden of geliefden van de "NPC" sim te worden en vervolgens (respectievelijk) de "Vraag om te verhuizen" of "voorstellen" sociale interactie te kiezen. Als het personage accepteert, volgen ze de gemaakte Sim van de speler naar verschillende kavels als een soort begeleider, en de speler kan op elk moment tussen hen wisselen. * Ossie Madison * Felicity Usher * Farah Moonbiscuit * Torin Namaste * Timmy Toole * Isabella Monty * Patrizio Monty * Don Treadwell * Betty Buttercup * Nelson Longfellow * Hector Fromagero * Sheila Deadbones * Billy Specter * Red S. Hirt * Helga Mandrake * Candi Cupp * Goopy GilsCarbo * Larry Liu * Chantel Leer * XY-XY Smith * XHT-F Smith * Jonas Bragg * Noel Howard * Gilda Geld * Wooster Piggins * Jessica Jones * Jasmine Yves * Willy Weir * Rico Banana * Patricia Pitts * Jessie Rose * Turk Johnson * Phil Phantasm * Dina Caliente * Nina Caliente * Don Lothario * Toothless Joe * Mary Gray * John Gray Soundtrack De game bevat muziek van artiesten als Paramore, Ryan Ferguson en Trivium. Ze werden allemaal opgenomen in Simlish. De Humble Brothers hebben zwaar gedoneerd aan het spel. * Paramore - Pressure * Trivium - Like Light To The Flies * MxPx - Late Again * Reggie and the Full Effect - Take Me Home Please * Ryan Ferguson - Suddenly * The Humble Brothers - Upside * The Humble Brothers - Clearblue * Kitty Shack ft. The Humble Brothers - Chameleon * Kitty Shack - Another World * Fischerspooner - Just Let Go (Tommie Sunshine Remix) (Instrumental) Andere Versies Nintendo ds De Nintendo DS-versie van De Sims 2 begint met het uitschakelen van de auto van de speler in Strangetown. Bij aankomst verleent een anonieme donor de speler de akte van een hotel dat naar eigen goeddunken van de speler kan worden bediend en aangepast. Jouw taak is om het leven terug te brengen naar Strangetown door mensen aan te moedigen naar jouw hotel te komen. U doet dit door het te upgraden en uw gasten tevreden te stellen. Er zijn verschillende manieren waarop je van Strangetown een leuke plek kunt maken om op te warmen, maar het is aan jou om het te vinden door andere Sims gelukkig te maken, goons in de gevangenis te stoppen, buitenaardse wezens te verslaan, robots af te sluiten en missies voor anderen te doen . Game Boy Advance De Game Boy Advance-versie van De Sims 2 vindt plaats in Strangetown en deelt een vergelijkbare GUI met zijn voorgangers (The Sims Bustin 'Out en The Urbz: Sims in the City). Spelers worden door een doelgericht spel geleid op basis van het reality-tv-concept waarin delen van het spel zijn onderverdeeld in "afleveringen". De Sim van de speler werkt voor papa Bigbucks. Zijn meest recente plan om geld te verdienen, is een tv-show waarbij de speler de hoofdpersoon is. De speler moet aspecten van het complot in verschillende missies voltooien en bonuspunten verdienen aan het einde van elke missie om slecht, mooi, enz. Met mensen te praten, en uiteindelijk bieden ze zelfs de speler aan om de mensen in de stad te kiezen. of de Sim van de speler. Trivia * Er is een heteluchtballon. * Don Lothario woont in hetzelfde huis als Nina en Dina. * Er is een onderwaterhuis genaamd "Bio Dome". * Wanneer je de metaaldetector gebruikt, kan Sims een kopie van The Urbz: Sims in the City tegenkomen. Ze zullen het met afschuw op de grond gooien. * In het gedeelte Decoratief in de Koop-modus is er een schilderij getiteld "Jayded" met een meisje met paars haar dat erg lijkt op het meisje op de cover van The Urbz: Sims in the City, Jayde. * Aan het einde van de game is er een video met bloopers uit de intro. Het is hier te zien. Links * De Sims 2 officele site gearchiveerd 2007